A New Life  Chapter Four
by Gaby0520
Summary: Hey I put up chapter four, so if you have any comments, sugestions or something, please tell me in a review or something


By: Gaby XD

Rating: PG

Summary: Even your deepest secrets you may not know.

_**Flashback**_

_I am now a robot, and still learning._

I got to the med bay. This time there were many bots, like all of them almost. They all started looking at me, so I tried to find Ratchet to get out of this room. He was talking to Jolt, who was sitting on a berth. "What's up?"I asked.

"There you are." He said. "GET OUT OF MY MED BAY!" he said, almost screaming to the other bots. _Wow -_- temper much._ When they all got out of the med bay, he started talking.

"So, you can transform into your human self and into your alt form whenever you please, just concentrate hard on the form, and simply transform" he said, transforming into his human form. _Ok, human, human ,human_ I thought over and over again, then I was human. Then I focused on my alt form. Thinking, thinking about my alt form, a pink Lambro Gallardo, I suddenly found myself to be a car. _This is cool._ Then I went back to my Cybertronian form. "Exactly like that," Ratchet said. "Wow, it's getting late. You should go get some recharge." He said. I just assumed he meant to go to sleep. "Ya, it is late," I said, while I checked the clock. "So, I'll see ya tomorrow." I said then left.

Day Three

_There was a tall, dark figure standing next to my dying corpse. He then stabbed me in the spark. I felt pain, then nothing._

I shot up out of bed. _What the Hell is going on?_ I woke up at 4 in the morning. I was very worried, and panicked. I woke up Noella to tell her about my dream.

"Noella! Noella, wake up!" I said. "I didn't sleep with Hussein!" She exclaimed. "What?" I asked. "You're kidding me."

"No, it's not what you think!" She said "Oh really?" I asked. Hussein was her almost boyfriend, though they weren't dating. "Whatever." I said and continued.

"Listen, you know how I sometimes dream about the future?"

"Ya?" She replied

"Well, I just had a vision, and it's not pretty. I was dying, running out of energon, that's blood, and then there was this, tall, dark figure. I think it was Megatron. He stabbed me. Then I felt pain, than woke up." I said

"Wow, listen can I tell you something?" she asked

"What?" I replied

"I got a question. Who would you crush on if you had to love one of the Autobots?" she asked me.

Ten minutes later, the conversation was still going on, than we heard alarms.

"What the Heck is going on?" Noella asked worried.

"It's the battle alarm. The cons are here." I said while transforming into my robot form. "Come with me" We went outside then heard explosions and saw Ironhide running towards the source of the bombs. "Get out of here!" He told us. We both went in the opposite direction from him. We ran to no place in particular. We found a small closet and then hid in it.

"Do you have any weapons?" Noella asked me. I looked at the holsters on my stabilizing servos. Then toke out the twin blasters and showed them to Noella. I then found I had twelve foot machetes strapped to my back. I also found a pair of numchuks, and a throwing dagger.

. "I'll take that as a yes." She answered herself.

"Umm, another problem: I don't think I know how to use this stuff." I answered. "You probably do." She said. "You know, being here isn't the best place to be strategically. If a con comes in, I would have to kill him and I really don't want to do that because then it will make things messy."

"Okay, then let's get out of here!" She exclaimed. I inched open the door to see if anyone was there. No one. The hallways were disserted. Then we heard a screechy voice. "That's Starscream," I whispered to Noella. "He's coming this way" Since I could control anything in its natural state, I tried to control the light beams to avoid me, making me invisible.

Three Decepticons walk in the hallway, not seeing us because Noella and I were invisible. Then behind us, we saw the lead Decepticon, Megatron. "We can't find her." said Starscream. "Damn these Autobots! They probably hid her!" said Megatron. "Decepticons fallback!" he said into his comm. link, and to Starscream and the two other cons. They all retreated out of the base one way or another. Meanwhile…

"Damn you con!" Jazz said while shooting a 'Con in the spark, killing him.

"Why are they retreating?" said Ironhide.

"I think we have matters more important than that. Where are Gaby and Noella?" Optimus asked.

"Um, last time I saw then I was telling them to find cover. Do you think she was killed" Asked Ironhide.

"I know Shadow Vision; she wouldn't go down without a fight. I hope that Gaby is something like her," OP said. "We need to do a full search of this base."

I was slowly walking to the communication center, really to lash my machete at anything that moved. I rounded a corner. Little did I know, the mech behind the corner was friendly. I saw a servo move, so lashed my sword at it, not knowing it was OP. "Watch out!" said Ratchet, pulling OP's shoulder back so I wouldn't decapitate him. "Oh, slag!" I said pulling away my sword and then putting it in the straps on my back.

"Would it kill you to look first?" said OP.

"Sorry, I thought you were a con." I said.

"Well at least no one was killed. Are you girls okay?" he asked

"Don't call us girls! I am as capable as you are to kill somebody." I said.

"Clearly," he said, "Well, since the cons are all gone, we might as well get back to recharge. Tomorrow morning, there will be a briefing on what happened." He said, than bid everyone a good night, 'whatever may be left of it.' We all went back to our rooms.

"That was scary." said Noella. "If you think that's scary, wait till you see the rest!" I said then went to recharge, turning back into my human body.

Day 4

Then ten o'clock came around, my alarm on my iPod almost screaming. Noella was trying to wake me up for a change. I bolted up out of bed "No, I did not stay with Optimus! Wait what? What's going on?"

"What the heck? Wow, really? You like Optimus! Seriously?" She asked me.

"What? No, no! No, I don't." I said. "I just like guys with low voices. That doesn't mean I like him!"

"Whatever. You need to get up. We have a briefing in like ten minutes." She told me.

"Oh ya, I remember now." We got dressed and then headed for the briefing room.

This time there were few Autobots in the room, only the five and Lennox and Epps. "Hey, you guys are early." said a very comforting voice, belonging to the Prime. _Wait, I just called his voice comforting? Maybe I do like him. Um, no, so not going to happen._ I thought sitting down.

"So, down to business, the attack this morning was a non-random behavior. They were looking for something, but we don't know what…"

"Um, I know. It sounded like they were looking for me. We were hiding in a hallway, invisible, and there was Megatron, Starscream and another two cons. They said that they couldn't find 'her'. By her I'm assuming that they knew that I'm here, and I'm Shadow Vision. If she was as famous you say, they could have been looking for her, me." I told everyone in the room.

"That makes sense. But what in Primus would they gain having her. She would rather be killed then being a Decepticon. Maybe they would be looking for her knowledge. But she would never tell." He thought out loud.

"Maybe they know something we don't." I said

"That could be possible. From here on forth, we will train you in battle, in case you have the misfortune of meeting them. We will be at 'Defcon 3' as you human put it until further notice. Ironhide, bring her to the shooting range, and Lennox, you might want to train Noella to operate a weapon. Meeting adjourned"

End Chapter Four 


End file.
